


Sorry-grateful

by scheherezhad



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Facials, Free! Kink Meme, Glasses, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're still pretty new at this sex thing, and Rin thinks he may have fucked it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry-grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for the [prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=2906049#cmt2906049) "Just Rei deciding to give Rin a blowjob and Rin getting him to put his glasses back on.
> 
> Bonus points if Rin doesn't actually get a blowjob, he can't hold back seeing Rei with his glasses on and looking up at him like that and sorta kinda comes all over his face and he's fuckin mortified."
> 
> Unbetaed because I'd have lost my nerve otherwise. Also, title from the song of the same name from the musical "Company." (Highly recommended if you haven't seen it, particularly the 2006 revival starring Raúl Esparza.)

Rin had made two very important discoveries lately: 1) making out was amazing, and 2) handjobs from his gorgeous dork boyfriend were a fucking gift from the gods. Rei had talented fingers and an endless curiosity about Rin's body, which combined to give him an impressive ability to bring Rin off in minutes or keep him on edge until he was begging and ready to cry. The same Rei who blushed and stammered when Rin whispered dirty things in his ear was capable of reducing him to a wreck with a touch.

Just like now, mouths locked together as they sprawled over Rei's bed instead of studying. Rin's shirt was long forgotten on the floor, and Rei's glasses sat dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. Rin pulled Rei down with both hands on his ass, urging Rei to grind against his thigh. Rei's fingers were slipping under the waistband of Rin's shorts, stroking over the skin below his navel and down. Rin spread his legs further in silent request. Rei's hand withdrew, though, and he pulled away.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Rin panted, trying to will his hands to release their death grip on Rei.

"Nothing. I just..." Rei paused, biting his lip. "I just wanted to, ah, to try something."

He was so cute like that, Rin knew he wouldn't be able to help but say yes to whatever Rei wanted. "Tell me."

"I want to fellate you."

Oh god. Oh, god. Of course he couldn't just say, 'I want to blow you,' like a normal person. Rin was dating the hugest, most adorable nerd. He would've laughed if he wasn't so turned on by the idea of Rei kneeling in front of him, mouth on his dick. He'd spent a lot of time the past few weeks fantasizing about that. Fuck.

"Rin?"

"Fuck. Yes, do it, please." Rin dragged Rei down for a hard kiss, and Rei moaned into his mouth. With a tiny answering whimper, Rin drew back to add, "But could you...could you put your glasses back on?"

Rei blinked twice, eyes glassy. "My glasses?"

"Yeah. I, um, I may have been thinking about that a lot." Understatement. Rin wanted to see Rei on his knees, looking up at him with that cute little wrinkle of concentration above the bridge of his glasses. He wanted to see if his body heat would make the lenses steam up. He wanted Rei to be able to see his face clearly when he came, and know that Rin felt that good because of him. And he really, really wanted to know what it felt like to have his dick in Rei's hot, wet mouth.

"Okay."

"Just like that?" Rin asked.

Ducking his head, Rei nodded. "Yes. You want it, and I want to do it for you."

Rei slipped back off the bed and stood, and Rin shivered at the loss of his body heat, then again when Rei pulled his shirt over his head. He couldn't get enough of looking at that body. Sometimes he couldn't believe that Rei let him. His cock leaked a little pre-come as Rei stripped off his shorts, then dropped to his knees wearing only a pair of dark blue briefs and reached for Rin's fly.

Rin lifted his hips as Rei tugged at his waistband, letting Rei pull his shorts and boxer briefs off together. It took him a few tugs before they slid off. Once he had them free, he tossed them behind himself to join Rin's shirt, and he picked up his glasses. Rei got them settled on his face and pulled at Rin's hips until he was at the edge of the bed. With a deep breath, Rei moved in between Rin's spread legs.

Rin's cock twitched hard, pulsing out another spurt of pre-come at the sight of Rei studying him from that angle. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, his brow was furrowed like Rin was a difficult equation, and fuck if it wasn't hot as hell. Rin could feel his balls starting to draw up already, jesus fucking fuck, he had to keep it together a little longer. Rei hadn't even touched him yet, and he was about to go off. Shit.

Rei placed a hand on each of Rin's knees, urging him to spread his legs further, and traced up along the inside of his thighs to curl his fingers around Rin's hips. He leaned in and--

Oh. Oh, fuck fuck _fuck!_ With a bitten-off shout, Rin came on Rei's face. Rin immediately buried his own face in his hands, shame burning through him. He hadn't even been able to warn Rei, and now he was never going to want to touch Rin's dick again, oh god. His chest felt tight, and tears started to well up behind his tightly shut eyes.

"Rin? Rin!" Rei climbed onto the bed and pushed Rin's hands away to look at him. There were traces of come along his left cheek and a smear of it across the lens of his glasses, like he'd tried to wipe it away in a hurry.

"Sorry," Rin mumbled, not meeting Rei's gaze.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Rin finally looked Rei in the eye and saw how upset he was. "No! You were fine. Better than fine. It was me who fucked up. You looked so hot, I couldn't even hold on long enough for you to get your mouth on me."

Rei's whole face softened into that sweet, disbelieving look he'd had when Rin had accepted his confession, like he was in awe that Rin thought anything of him. He threw himself on Rin, wrapping both arms around him tightly. "You didn't fuck up."

"Rei?"

"You didn't fuck up," he said again, face tucked against Rin's neck. The edge of his glasses dug into Rin's jaw a little. "I was trying to make you come, and you did, because of me. It just wasn't the way we thought it would be."

"Okay," Rin murmured against his temple. "Okay."

"You have to take responsibility and clean my glasses, though," Rei added after several minutes of silence.

A weight lifted from Rin at that, and he smiled. "Whatever you say, Speedo Glasses."


End file.
